blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigma
.]] Sigma is a character that appears in the Mega Man comic series published by Archie Comics. Sigma first appeared in ''Mega Man'' #035. A reploid with the latest circuit modifications by Doctor Cain, Sigma became the leader of the Maverick Hunters after the rise of "maverick" reploids going haywire around the world. Appearance Sigma is a tall and lanky reploid built with the latest and most advanced circuit designs thanks to Doctor Cain. Because of this, Sigma is immune to any potential virus or becoming a maverick himself. Sigma's chest is green, while his arms are colored blue and his boots brown. He has black pants. Sigma has a laser-sword which he uses for combat. However, after his encounter with Zero, Sigma had since then had two purple scars (one per eye) on his eyes and at a few instances, a red cape. His appearance is much similar to those of a human. Personality Honorable and selfless, Sigma is a intelligent reploid with the ability to think and feel like humans. Because of this, he is much more advanced compared to robots of the past. Sigma believes what he is doing is for the greater good of the world and for the reploids. History ''The X-Factor'' Sigma was assigned as the leader of the Maverick Hunters after various incidents of reploids going "maverick" have became viral around Arcadia. Along with his Maverick Hunters, which included Vile, Spark Mandrill, Flame Stag, Boomer Kuwanger, and Gravity Beetle, Sigma was sent to an unknown facility where a maverick robot known as Zero was causing havoc. Apparently, Sigma was successful, as he was able to subdue Zero, but with a cost; Sigma was giving two purple scars on his face, indicating that the battle between him and Zero was rough. Eventually, Sigma would encounter Mega Man X, in which he would ask X if the latter where to join the Maverick Hunters. X denied, as he thinks that killing mavericks is not the best solution for stopping these irregular crimes. Sigma then admits to X that he is impressed with X's symphony and behavior, as it is remarkable to Sigma's eyes. Sigma then reminds X that he will keep the city safe from the mavericks. List of apperances Interior apperances * Issue #035: The X Factor, Part 2 (first apperance) * Issues #038-040 * Sonic Universe issue #076 * Sonic Boom issue #008 * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #273 * Issue #050: Worlds Unite, Part 4 * Sonic Universe issue #077 Cover apperances * Issue #037 (main cover and regular & villain variants) * Issue #038 (both covers) * Sonic Universe issue #076 * Sonic Boom issue #008 * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #273 (variant 1) * Issue #050 (variant 1) * Sonic Universe issue #077 * Sonic Boom issue #009 (E.F.F. variant) * Issue #051 (regular and Bald is Beautiful covers) * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #275 (variant 1) * Issue #052 * All 12 parts of the Covers Unite variant series Short Circuit/Off Panel apperances * Issue #035 (non-speaking role) * Issues #039-040 * Sonic Universe issue #077 (cameo) Category:Males Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Reploids